disneycrossoversfandomcom-20200215-history
Category talk:Files
Roy Dotrice: Tarzan was amazing of excited Sebastian notices Ariel when Dissapeared. Pumbaa and Timon saw the seahorse talked Sebastian wants to hurry in the castle when The Sea King Triton when Ariel was a love merman. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather: Your Majesty. The Huntsman: Your Majest. Alice: Your Majesty. Sebastian: (Zazu smile bowed.) Your Majesty. King Triton: Yes Sebastian. I'm concerned about Ariel. (Timon was thinking.) Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately? Sebastian: Huh? Peculiar? (Commander Rourke wasn't anything.) King Triton: You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to yourself you haven't noticed, hmm? Mrs. Packard: Uh-uh. Winnie the Pooh: I don't think so. Timon: Not you. King Triton: Sebastian... Sebastian: Hmm? Mr. Burns: (he writing the contract on the office's desk.) Go on. King Triton: I know you've been keeping something with me... Sebastian: (Gulp) Keeping something? King Triton: About Ariel... Shrek: Go on, say it! Sebastian: Ariel? King Triton: In love? (Behind Littlefoot.) Hmm? (Explained) Sebastian: (Friar Tuck was doomed.) I tried to stop her, sir. (Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Lumpire was happened.) She wouldn't listen. I told her to stay away from humans-they are bad, they are trouble, they are.. King Triton: Humans? (Kala was hearing up there.) WHAT ABOUT HUMANS? Sebastian: Humans? (Chuckling) Who said anything about humans? (Laughing) (Yelps) Roy Dotrice: Big Mama, Jock, Trusty, Lady, Bagheera, Doc, Shang-yu and Penny saw Triton to Ariel's grotto she is bad with the trouble he found her stairing at The Prince Eric's Stague which Flouder had retreated after the storm. Banzai: We'll he started! Ariel: Daddy! Marge the Simpson: It was you! King Triton: I considers myself a reasonable merman. (Miguel and Tuilo are standing there.) I set certan rule, and I expect those rules to be obeyed. Ariel: But Daddy I-- King Triton: Is it true you rescued a human drowing? Ariel: Daddy I have too.. King Triton: (Milo Thatch was so mad.) Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly for bidden. (Simba was stairing.) Ariel, you know that! (Mowgli was using the arms and humped.) Everyone know that! Ariel: He would have die- King Triton: 1 Less human to worry about! Ariel: You don't even know him. Scar: What? King Triton: Know him? (Amos Slade wasn't like this.) I don't have to know him. (Hyp's father at faced to her.) They're are the same. (Pinocchio using the chair on his head was terrible. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling-- Ariel: Daddy I love him! (Gasp) (Geine Banging like cashiter) King Triton: No...(Anita was so mad.) Have you lost your senses completely? (The crows covering ears.) He's a human, you're a mermaid! Marge the Simpson: You listen to me after I warned you. Ariel: I don't care. King Triton: So help me Ariel, I am going to get through of you. (Doc dropped the swan guitar led Happy to run.) And if this is the only way, so be it. Roy Dotrice: Aimming his trident The Sea King fire bolts lighting at all her's treasures makin him explosson before her eyes. Ariel: Daddy! (Mickey Mouse by staying back.) No! (Mrs. Jumbo the elephant was scared.) No, please! (Winnie The Pooh and Piglet are scattered a snow banks around and run.) Daddy stop! Timon: Whoa! Ariel: Daddy stop it! Roy Dotrice: In turn mit destroyed anything Pterano saw The Sea King the pointed trident at The Prince Eric stague. Ariel: Daddy NO! SpongeBob & Patrick: (Both Screamings) Mushu: Aaah! (Squeaking Screams) Vultures: Yaah! Roy Dortice: Ariel trying to stopped him, a lighting bolt flashing a treasures. Copper, Kala and the other apes look down in horror. Doepy holding the candle saw her swim to the spotted were Eric's imagine stooded and callapeed the rock sobbing. (Ariel Sobbing) Squidward: Get out! Roy Dotrice: Squidward orderd The Sea King out of Ariel's grotto when the Wild Thebes at a wishing well, Dawson and Olivia was behind the chair as Tarzan was happened Sully and Mike he backed there saw Ariel was crying. Sebastian wanted apologize. Sebastian: Ariel, I... Ariel: (Sobbing) Just go away. Roy Dotrice: Kayley backed there holding a basket her eyes down at Flounder followed Sebastian leaves. Maid Marylin and Lady Kluck saw Flostan and Jetsan the 2 eels grinting at her. Pain and Panic: Oh, my god! flostan: Poor child. Jetsan: Poor, sweet child. Flostan: She has a very serious problem. Jetsan: If only there were something we could do. Flostan: But there is something. The Beast: Huh? Ariel: Who-who are you? Jetsan: Don't be scared. Flostan: We represent someone who can help do. (At the top roof Aladdin and Abu are standing.) Jestan: Someone who could make all your dreams come true Both: Just imagine. Jetsan: You and your prince. Both: Together forever. Ariel: I don't understand. Jetsan: Ursuia has great powers. Ariel: The sea witch? ( Kala frightling her.) Why that's, I couldn't possibly-no! (Geine was scared her.) Get out of here! (Gus-Gus a big mouse they horrible.) Leave me alone! Flostan: Suit yourself. Jetsan: It was only a suggestion. Roy Dotrice: Jetsan's tail slap Tantor watched as Ariel grabbed Eric's head he had idea. Clayton: Have we met? Ariel: Wait. Both: Yes? Roy Dotrice: Just then Simba smile at Flounder. Aduit Simba: Hey, it's okay. Flounder: Poor Ariel. Sebastian: I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident. Bus Drive the Simpson: What's going on? (Ariel passes by.) Ariel where are you going? (Littlefoot and his friend was up there.) Ariel, what are you doing here with this rift-raft? Ariel: I'm going to see Ursuia. Sebastian: (Gasp) Ariel, no! (Victor, SpongeBob and Patrick was hearing.) No, she's a demon, she's a monster! Ariel: Why don't you go tell my father? (Friar Tuck, Otto and the Notthngham village was dommed.) Sebastian: But..But I (To Flounder.) Come on. Roy Dotrice: Floulder and Sebastian to followed Ariel with the eels of near by.